


Nostalgia for the Times We Forget

by knightinmourning



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo Fills [12]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Amnesia, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: The owner of the bookshop seemed familiar, like a character from a children's story Anthony couldn't quite remember the name of.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Bingo





	Nostalgia for the Times We Forget

**Author's Note:**

> For the "amnesia" square of the Ineffable Husbands Bingo.

The owner of the bookshop seemed familiar.

He was… well,  _ handsome _ maybe wasn’t the right word, but Anthony couldn’t come up with another adjective that would work better.  _ Dignified _ didn’t fit either, he noted, as the man - A.Z. Fell, he supposed - scared off a potential customer in another aisle via a display of incoherent gesturing and mumbling that was somewhere between rushed and angry.

There was something ancient about the man and his shop, like they had both been just as long, or maybe longer, than the books they sold.

_ Like a character from an old children’s story _ , Anthony thought, watching Fell approach another customer and talk them  _ out  _ of a sale.  _ What kind of bookseller doesn’t want to sell their books? _

And then Fell was approaching him, and he steeled himself to receive the same treatment as the previous two customers, already thinking about what he would do to convince the man to allow him to continue searching for the manuscript he needed.

“Pardon me, I’m sorry to say that the shop is closing in just a couple of minutes and you’re going to have to leave.” His voice was stern. There was nothing commanding about the tone, but there was something in it that made Anthony want to obey. He ran a hand through his hair, turning as he stuck his other hand out. Maybe if he made friends, he’d get to stick around.

He didn’t make it that far, however, because Fell’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Oh, my dear, I didn’t realize. How are you? What are you doing here? Shall we have dinner? There’s a new sushi place down the street that I’ve heard is lovely. We should go.”

It wasn’t just a shiver that ran down Anthony’s spine, but instead was a full-body feeling that something  _ wasn’t right _ , a shudder that radiated out from his core and made him feel ill. He couldn’t figure out why, exactly, but he needed to leave. Right away.

He dodged around the man, moving with a speed just short of a run until he made it out onto the street.

Fell was behind him, shouting at his back, calling his name.

How did he know his name? How did this man, this stranger, know who he was?

Why did it feel like running away was the biggest mistake he’d ever made?

Anthony didn’t stop until he reached St. James Park. The manuscript he’d needed for his research wasn’t worth this. Shivering from a lingering nostalgia of something he was sure he’d never experienced, he knew one thing with an absolute certainty.

Anthony Crowley would never return to that bookshop again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Kudos and Comments appreciated :)


End file.
